Aura Projection
Aura projection is the ability to possess an aura which can project various effects. Characters *Shiv and Aito Connell's eldest daughter will possess this ability naturally. *Mackenna Firelock-Reddan will also have this ability naturally. *Kokone Masahashi will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Shiv And Aito Connell's Eldest Daughter' This ability will give the child an aura which can have various effects depending upon her emotions. The aura will be invisible to all except those who possess this ability or another aura-linked ability. Controlling it will be difficult for her, especially at first, and it will tend to work automatically whenever she experiences strong emotions. For example, if she was extremely angry, the aura would flare up and destroying surrounding objects, especially anything fragile. It could also have a protective effect when she is sufficiently frightened, and it could be used to heal a loved one. A lot of the effects are similar to those caused by empathic reality manipulation, which is her mother's ability, and this could explain its origin. It will also eventually be possible, with an effort, for her to learn to consciously control the effects, producing any manipulation as long as it is emotionally desired. It will also be possible for an advanced and experienced aura manipulator to learn to control this ability. 'Mackenna Firelock-Reddan' Mackenna's aura will be capable of altering reality when her emotions are heightened. Its effects will always be completely tied to her feelings. She will be able to produce shields when afraid or defensive, heal when frightened for a loved one's life, and raise storms and destroy her surroundings when angry. The more extreme her emotions, the stronger and more volatile her aura will be. It will only be visible to those who can see auras. 'Kokone Masahashi' Kokone's aura will be capable of manipulating reality. Its effects will grow more powerful and potent as she matures. They will always be tied to her emotional state. For example, fear will have a defensive shielding effect while hatred or anger will have a destructive effect, smashing everything in the vicinity. Her ability will occasionally also be able to heal people or force people to be intimidated and to do her bidding. Similar Abilities *Aura absorption is the ability to absorb the auras of others *Aura and auma manipulation is the ability to manipulate aumas and auras *Aura generation is the ability to add new aspects to auras *Aura manipulation is the ability to manipulate auras *Aura mimicry is the ability to mimic aspects from the auras of others *Aura precognition is the ability to see the futures of others in the form of auras and symbolism *Aura shifting is the ability to alter one's own aura *Diamond aura is the ability to have an aura which blocks empathic and mental abilities *Death aura is the ability to kill all in one's surroundings *Empathic reality manipulation is the ability to alter reality depending on one's emotions *Force of will is the ability to alter probability when truly desired *Reality manipulation is the ability to alter small amounts of reality *Distortion is the ability to greatly alter reality Category:Abilities